fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Inferuno Ryuu
--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:42, 11 December 2008 (UTC) A few things... While I appreciate you making character pages for Sacred Stones bosses, there are a few problems, none of the pages are categorized (which can be done in this case by adding Category:Sacred Stones CharactersCategory: Enemies to the pages) as well as adding character templates by clicking the box that says Character on the page create screen. Also, when writing the articles, be sure to describe the characters, not the Chapter they are in or how to clear that chapter.--Otherarrow 20:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC) On the edit screen the template should end up like this: (I will be using Mansel as an example) If you need any more help, the character template is here, and has instructions on how to use it, but if your still confused you can always check the pages that already have character templates for reference.--Otherarrow 15:50, 28 December 2008 (UTC) You forgot the |}} at the end. And what was with the spacing between each line? Also, new comments go at the bottom of the talk page.--Otherarrow 16:23, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :And I noticed you are still not categorizing pages....--Otherarrow 16:28, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Who knows how to hack all of my characters on emulators? :I know how to hack but when I do only 1 character comes out good. Help?--Inferuno Ryuu 18:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Numb3rs I'm pretty sure that the numbers mean how many characters (letters, numbers, punctuation marks, etc.) were added or taken away.Silvie 21:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Categorize Pages Yeah. I told you time and again to categorize the pages you make and the images you upload. Just add Category:The category of the object to the page. I showed you how to do this once before, and yet you still don't do it, why is that?--Otherarrow 15:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) when pages need deleting please add a tag and mention it in the edit summary. makes it easier for me need to find the page that way. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) added Hauteclere Thanks for pointing that out. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:50, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Umm... I do not think it is "my way or the high-way" I am trying to encourage you to edit, and trying to warn you about how we can't let the people put in info about what is the equivalent of fan fiction. If I seemed a bit harsh there, well, I been having a bit of a bad time, and your attitude is not really helping. Sorry.--Otherarrow 19:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Please don't leave the wiki If editors like you leave the wiki, then we'll lose momentum and stop working altogether. P.S the reason we experience these 'slumps' and 'peaks' in edits every so often is because lots of us have school and/or work and/or sleeptime, you may not see that as you may be in a different timezone to most of us, so when its perfect editing time to you we may be doing something else. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:51, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism It has been revealed that several of the story sections you have rewriten or added, including those that used to be on Glen Medeus, Gerik, Fomortiis, Tethys, and Knoll pages, and maybe some more that I missed, were copied from the Serenes Forest story article section (and I checked the page history, it was you who added them). I am very tempted to ban you at the moment, but feel that a warning will do for the time being.--Otherarrow 15:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :You do know the guy left right? It says so on his user page.-- 15:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::For when he returns then.--Otherarrow 15:58, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::How do you know he will?-- 16:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC) If somethings not to do with with the article itself please put it in the forum (i.e should Oliver have the enemies category belongs on the talk page, whereas 'is Oliver a good unit? belongs in the forum) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC)